Grief
I don't mind if you want to use Grief, but please ask first. Appearance Due to having lived over many, many centuries, Grief is huge. His scales were once a lustrous black tinted with deep purple, but over time they have grown dull, and the colors have paled. His talons and horns have grown long due to years and years of disuse. His scales have slowly begun to crystallize due to a spell he once placed on himself. Personality Grief was once an optimist, the kind of dragon who wouldn't let anything stand in his way. He was a loyal friend and tribe member, and he enthusiastically used his animus powers for the good of the tribe. However, as he was forced to use his powers more and more, under the pretense "for the good of the tribe", he slowly began to go mad. He became very paranoid, jumping at every little sound and snapping out at every dragon he deemed to be threatening him, even remotely. He became a very sad and pathetically lonely dragon. After centuries of sitting in the dark, alone, he has come to a point where any communication outside his head is like torture to him. He can still communicate somewhat civilly with other telepaths, but speaking aloud is both very difficult and very annoying. History In the distant, long-forgotten past, Grief was born into the NightWing tribe under another name, one that is now lost to history. His parents adored him, as he was their first egg (he was also destined to be their last, though no one knew it at the time). He made friends quickly and advanced in NightWing society, proving himself time and time again a loyal member of the tribe. However, there came a day when he was trying to clear a tunnel and, in his frustration, ordered a large boulder to move out of the way. To his shock, it did. This led him to begin experimenting more and more with his newfound animus abilities, to the point where his friends began to be concerned for his mental health. He gave many gifts to the tribe, even going so far as to make a new, unbreakable crown for the queen at the time. Slowly, the effects of using his animus abilities began to show, and his behavior quickly became erratic. He became nearly hysterical, proclaiming dragons' thoughts to the whole tribe and prophesying a great doom that would come upon the tribe. By the time a friend thought to suggest that he channel his soul's decay into his scales instead, it was already too late. The queen deemed it necessary that he be eliminated, and she called a tribe-wide meeting to make the announcement public. So as not to make his name a curse for future generations, she stripped him of it and named him Grief, so as to reflect the tragedy that was his downfall. She ordered her tribe to attack Grief and continue attacking until he was dead; however, before they could even lay a scratch on him, the crazed dragon had cast an enchantment - through unknown means - that protected his crystallizing scales and allowed him to be, essentially, immortal. None of their attacks did any good, and eventually Grief began shouting out their anguished thoughts without care, revealing how much hatred and anger he had brought upon himself. He then, in what was perhaps his last moment of conscious sanity, suggested that the tribe take him and bury him somewhere deep, where no one would ever find him, so that he could live out the rest of eternity there in relative peace. They agreed, and he was banished to live forever in the ground below the very heart of Pyrrhia. In the present time, his location has been rediscovered, and a certain group of dragons is seeking to use his powers for their own gain. Appearances in Stories Grieving for the Lost Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (BladeOfHope) Category:Characters